<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【MIU404】【IBSM】Rain by Narcissus_Qian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856814">【MIU404】【IBSM】Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian'>Narcissus_Qian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rain and Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雨与坠落。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>志摩一未在雨中等待。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*E01前<br/>*小短打，无意义的碎碎念<br/>*警告：有死亡描写</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果自己要自杀，那么一定会选择在雨天死去，志摩一未想。</p><p>坐在天台的边缘，地上的一切变得渺小。他在渺小的一切上面晃着腿，看着脚划出无意义的曲线。每个人的生命都是有意义的。每个人的生命都是有意义的么？雨水落在他的头发上，微曲的卷发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，还有衣服，一切都是湿漉漉地贴在身上。雨像子宫中的羊水，提供婴儿所需的营养物质，还有必不可少的安全感。人在雨中会感受到安全，被有形的事物所包围，无缝地包裹，是出生后难以感受到的。</p><p>他坐累了，就可以向后靠靠，蹬一蹬腿放松下。闪电裹挟着雷声打在身边，他大概会被吓到，但无所谓，搜查一课面对的事态有太多比雷电更难以面对的了。地上蚂蚁般的人蜂拥涌向电车站，有人打着伞，有人穿着雨衣，伞上汇聚的雨水顺着弧线落在身边没有任何防护的人头顶，没有人会抬头看一位堵上自己的性命拯救别人的、坐在天台边的刑警。</p><p>但是他不是表演型人格，也没有反社会倾向，别人的关注他并不在乎，他甚至时常会纠结自己做出一副关心他人的样子来工作究竟是为了别人还是为了自我满足。人格有一个维度分为外向和内向，不是指性格，而是指从何处获取生存下去的力量。他是标准的内向型，他的欲求和满足全部指向自身——当然，以他的头脑，在测试中伪造另一种人格只能用轻松来形容。</p><p>等到他看得无聊了，就张开双臂跳下去，像在天空中翱翔的鸟儿一般降落。自由落体时物体的速度是逐渐加快的，最开始他也许能看清窗户中的人在做什么，看电视或者刷手机，再多一点人情味的，就是吵架了；慢慢的他只能看到残影，一盏一盏的光源划过他的视网膜，像流星，而大概他已经没有时间许愿。</p><p>最先接触地面的是颅骨，高速的冲撞会击碎人体中这块最硬的骨骼，或许身上其他的骨头也会在这时撞得粉碎。大脑的灰质和白质与混合着血水的雨水亲密接触，脑干被压成一团，失去维持生命的功能，他无法呼吸了。失去动力的心脏跳动得逐渐缓慢，电位的传递和变化像没了热源的蒸汽机般停滞，肺部不再有规律地收缩，体内的各个脏器难以接收到新鲜血液，一个接一个停止工作。</p><p>他的灵魂轻飘飘地站在他的身体旁，看着曾经使用过的躯壳。不知道那时他会想什么，是嗤笑一声，还是静静地默哀？反正很快、很快，他就会消散在这个世界上了。带上所有的罪恶与悔恨，所有的爱与未竟的愿望，永远地消逝在这里，走向另一个崭新的生命。</p><p>在每一个智慧文明中，雨都代表了新生。作为生命之源的雨水从天而降，一视同仁地赐予大地上的所有生灵希望。</p><p>如果可以不承担责任就好了。</p><p>如果可以及时阻止事态恶化就好了。</p><p>如果可以——</p><p>志摩想，如果那天是个下雨的夜晚，他会不会亲自把香坂从天台上带下来，低头告诉他“人都会犯错，轻微的错误总是可以原谅的”，然后就能够阻止这一切的发生。</p><p>也许会，也许不会，就像在积水中蔓延开的血迹，最终淡得警犬都难以分辨。</p><p> </p><p>“开车，去东京警署总部。”桔梗坐进车里，声音从后座传来。</p><p>志摩“嗯”了一声，从兜兜绕绕的思绪中转出来，启动车辆进入雨幕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. RainAgain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伊吹蓝从桥上坠落。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*E11 BE后续<br/>*我信奉着：双死即HE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊吹蓝站在过街天桥上。</p><p>大滴大滴的雨点密不透风地砸在他的身体上，他的已经浸透雨水的卫衣上，他的模糊不清的眼镜上。路灯透过镜片折射成一片片的光点，他忽然就理解了志摩和他说过的、他之前不曾理解的、像是在子宫中的安全感。</p><p>志摩……想到这个名字，伊吹愣了一下。距离他上次见到志摩已经过去了一个小时零三分钟——他没有带手表，所以这个时间大抵也不是非常准确。伊吹感受到脸颊眼泪划过的痕迹，和雨水混成一团，疑惑：这不是他离开志摩的最长的时间，他即将见到志摩，为什么他会这么悲伤？</p><p> </p><p>那声枪响过后，倏忽就下起了雨。雨滴落在唇上，他舔了舔，带一点咸味，不知道是不是海边带来的错觉。志摩还带着温度的身体躺在船舱和甲板的交界处，他的眼睛有些不由自主的模糊，低头看，模糊的视野中志摩睁着眼，像是在与久住对视，像是在看永不止歇的大雨，像是在无声地谴责他。他再次蹲下身，帮助志摩闭上眼睛。</p><p>从志摩的伤口中流出的血和甲板上的积水混合，映着船舱中昏暗的灯光，呈现出肮脏的暗红色。伊吹伸手将不再动弹的志摩搂抱起来，离开地上的积水。他有一点洁癖，此时就下意识地将自己的想法投射到志摩身上。志摩不会喜欢自己身上沾满脏水，我应该帮他擦干净。伊吹拿出装在口袋里崭新的手帕，手帕却径直奔赴向他不敢直视的伤口，恐怖的、淌着鲜血的伤口。</p><p>志摩曾经和他谈论过死亡——雨中的死亡，在四机搜还不存在的时刻，他想象过的死亡的模样。志摩的酒量不算好，比起他在各种场合中打磨过的就更显薄弱，本来是来安慰他的，最后反而把自己灌醉了。喝醉了的志摩安静得像只猫，静悄悄地、抱着腿坐在落地窗下的角落，看着窗户外面，不知道在想些什么，呈现出一种无害的样子。他觉得好玩，就拿了听啤酒翻过桌子坐到志摩身边，不时戳一戳他，看着志摩喵一会儿动动耳朵，一会儿摇摇尾巴，再烦了就哑着声音骂一句“别闹”，听起来倒更像是撒娇。</p><p>对一个机搜队员来说，伪装现场是再简单不过的事情了。擦干净两人的血迹和指纹，即使躲不过鲁米诺试剂，也要确保没有明面上的证据。戴上久住的防毒面具，将船舱中制作药品的烧瓶打翻，释放出的气味足够干扰警犬的鼻子。隔着手套把志摩的手枪放进驾驶室里被灭口的大块头的手中，他手上的火药痕迹就有了解释，再把久住尸体伤口中的子弹取出来收好，既然无法做到完美犯罪，那么就半真不假地留下杂乱的证据，足够警察去查——伊吹没有发现，此时他已经将自己排除出警察了。</p><p>所有的事物被归位或是被丢弃，直到最后一件。</p><p>最后一件待处理的物品是志摩一未。</p><p>雨水还在落着，滴滴答答地落在甲板上，落在海面上，落在伊吹和志摩的身体上，一个温热、一个冰凉。伊吹觉得自己更像是一个机器人，不被任何感情所影响地、机械般地完成大脑下达的指令。</p><p>可他的大脑不知道应该怎样做，对于志摩一未。</p><p>他没有深入地探究过自己对志摩的情感，野生的笨蛋行事总是遵循本能，等待本能告诉他是停止或是继续——现在本能告诉他，他不知道如何在曾经拥有志摩一未后，继续正常地生活在这个没有志摩一未的世界上。</p><p>宇宙大爆炸前，奇点的性质由十八个参数确定，十八个参数决定了我们所处的世界；而在无限的参数组合所产生的无限个宇宙中，没有一个伊吹蓝生活在失去志摩一未的世界中，即使天地颠倒、真实破灭。</p><p>于是伊吹低头亲吻志摩染血的额头，抚摸志摩冰冷的脸颊，撕咬志摩苍白的嘴唇。他的眼泪早已流干，不止息的大雨像是天空在代替他哭泣。志摩没有回应，同样沉默的还有他的太阳。</p><p>伊吹在船上寻找重物，用铁丝绑在志摩的腿上。他从未发现志摩的身体是如此的娇小、轻盈，以至于他轻易就可以把他抱到船边，他甚至就要忘记是这个身体在黑暗和权威之间为他撑起了一片自由的空间。</p><p>现在他安静地躺在自己的怀中，等待自己给他一个完美的结局。</p><p>伊吹想，雨水和坠落，是他和志摩最终的归宿。</p><p> </p><p>新宿的灯光是彻夜明亮的。道路上车水马龙流光溢彩，步行街上行人步履不停，挂在墙上的彩色招牌闪烁着，就像绍和年间精心打扮的艺伎，在街上卖弄风姿，想要为自家店铺招揽客人。嬉笑声从地面漫上来，空气中漂浮的欢乐似有实感，带着水汽敲在伊吹架着栏杆的手臂上。</p><p>伊吹忽然意识到，他此前所习惯的一切日常，一切快乐的、他所喜爱、沉迷的、与志摩在一起的日常，已经永远地消逝在东京港的那艘游船上，再也无法重现了。</p><p>他向桥下看去，灯光透过模糊的镜片，看起来竟然像是志摩在对他微笑。</p><p>然后他像往常一样勾起嘴角，把志摩的微笑扩大十倍后发射回去，再用尽全身的力气，带着百倍的热情冲向一小时零三分钟未见的志摩一未。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果有任何建议，请随意评论！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>